Jack's Tokyo Adventure
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: Jack O'Conner travels to Tokyo on a foreign exchange student program and gets re-acquainted with Sean Boswell and his street-racing world. But what happens when Takashi returns with more trouble and this time, he gets young Jack involved?
1. Chapter 1

After 12 hours on an airplane all the way from Los Angeles in a cramped up coach seat in the middle, 12-year old Jack O'Conner was happy when the intercom finally said, "Good afternoon, folks. We have arrived at our destination: Tokyo, Japan. It is presently 5:30 and we are prepared to land, so fasten your seatbelts". The plane landed with ease and Jack finally had the treatment for his cramped legs: walking around the huge airport with his aid when his iPhone rang. "Hey, Mom," he answered.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you in Tokyo yet?" Mia Toretto asked her son.

"Yeah. I just landed and we're waiting for my suitcase in Baggage Claim," Jack answered.

"We're? You met them yet?" Mia asked.

"I was talking about the aid at the airport. I haven't met the Kamikazes yet," Jack said referring to the host family he's going to be staying with for three months. Because of his good grades, Jack has been chosen for his junior high school's foreign exchange student program where he will be staying in Tokyo for three months while Hisato Kamikaze, a Japanese student, will be taking his place in Los Angeles. "Has Hisato made it yet?" Jack asked.

"No, he's going to be in at least a couple hours. His flight got somehow delayed," Mia answered. "I can't believe it. My little boy's all by himself in a new country. You're growing up," Mia started saying with tears in her face.

"Mom, don't go all "Mom" about it, all right? It's only for three months and I will be back for you to hold me again. Keep in mind, it's a figure of speech. I'm too big for you to hold me," Jack jokingly noted.

"I get it, sweetie. Well, be good to the Kamikazes and try to make the best of it, okay?" Mia making her last-minute advice.

"Will do, Mom. Talk to you soon," Jack ended his phone call just in time for his blue suitcase to arrive from the baggage machine. And with his aide, Jack reached the airport's exits where he spotted the Kamikazes.

"Konichiwa, Kamikaze-san," Jack greeted the senior Kamikazes and then bowing to show respect.

"Konichiwa, Jack," Mr. Kamikaze greeted back. "It is a pleasure to meet you. It is all right, we speak perfect English. It would be an honor to us if you feel comfortable. This is my wife, Maori, this is our oldest son, Rikiya, and this is our little daughter, Naoko," Mr. Kamikaze introduced the rest of the family.

"Nice to meet you all," Jack said politely as he followed the Kamikazes to their car and after a half-hour ride, they arrived at a decent-enough house.

"You have a nice home, Mr. and Mrs. Kamikaze," Jack noted once again being polite.

"Why, thank you, Jack. Well, this is your bedroom that you share with Rikiya. I hope you will be comfortable there," Mrs. Kamikaze said.

"Thanks. Well, I think I'm going to unpack my suitcase now," Jack said.

"All right and we will get dinner started. Rikiya will help you unpack," Mrs. Kamikaze said while Rikiya follows Jack to the bedroom.

"That is your school uniform on the bed," Rikiya said pointing to a pile of clothes consisting of black pants, a plain white button-down shirt, and a black tie.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jack muttered to himself unaware that Rikiya overheard him.

"I know. They're not cool, right?" Rikiya said as he and Jack both smiled. "So, have you got any brothers and/or sisters back in America?" he asked.

"No, I'm an only child," Jack answered.

"That must be nice to have your own room. Sharing a room with Hisato isn't what you Americans call "a blast"" Rikiya said which made Jack laugh a little. Just as Jack was done organizing his clothes, he pulls out some of his personal items including a picture of him and his whole family from when he was a young baby.

"That's your family?" Rikiya asked with such curiosity.

"Yeah. I just like taking this picture with me. It always makes me feel good no matter what," Jack explained until Rikiya spotted someone familiar in the picture.

"Is that Han Lue?" Rikiya asked about that someone.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Jack asked as he never expected a connection between himself and 17-year old Rikiya.

"Yeah. I used to make deliveries for him all the time before he died. He's a pretty cool guy. Hey, are you into car racing?" Rikiya asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah! The street racing scene is very popular back in L.A. And I don't like to brag, but I am the youngest junior racing champion. Not street racing because I'm far too young for that, but stock car racing," Jack explained.

"You're really that good?" Rikiya asked which brought a huge smile to his face.

"My nickname back in L.A. is "Little Prince of the Race Track"," Jack explained.

"Listen, you have to meet some friends of mine. After school tomorrow, meet me back here and once we get out of our uniforms, I will take you to see them, but we tell my mother that we are going sightseeing. Got it?" Rikiya offered.

"Got it," Jack confirmed. Maybe Tokyo will be the most exciting three months he will ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jack and Rikiya got dressed in their uniforms and took the train station all the way to their school, which is junior high school and senior high school combined into one school, and they've gone to their respective classes promising to meet each other afterwards just like they planned. Jack was fortunate that his temporary school is an international school, so English is mostly spoken though he had tried Japanese to flatter the teachers, so the school day went on excellently so far. Even a few girls in the class were making flirty smiles at him, but he only paid attention to one of them: a girl with jet-black hair and brown eyes. _She doesn't look Japanese. She must be from another country too. Maybe she could help me learn the ropes around this place. I could ask her tomorrow_. Jack thought about the girl. But there seems to be something out of place for Jack: a Japanese boy in the class seems to be glaring at him with a glimpse of jealousy in his face.

After school, Jack and Rikiya went back home to change out of their uniforms and into their comfortable sporty clothes. They've told Mrs. Kamikaze that Rikiya is taking Jack out sightseeing of which she approves of. They once again took the train station to the Metropolitan area of Tokyo where they entered a garage with a wide outside space filled with a few muscle cars. While Rikiya goes to talk to a couple of his friends, Jack goes to wander around a little bit where he stumbled upon a blue muscle car and started admiring it. _Oh, yeah! I can see my older self cruising around on this_. He thought until a Texan-like voice appeared.

"Admiring the ride?" the man asked.

"Oh, uh...yeah," Jack answered nervously.

"You into American muscle?" the man asked him.

"Oh, yeah. Sort of a genetic thing. My uncle is also into American muscle," Jack answered.

"What does he drive?" the man asked with fascination.

"A 1970 Dodge Charger," Jack said which brought a some sort of familiar glance from the man's face.

"Wait...is your uncle Dominic Toretto?" the man asked.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" Jack asked as he didn't expect to make another connection so quickly.

"He's the only one I know who drives that kind of ride. So, that means you're little Jack O'Conner?" the man soon began to put it all together.

"Yeah. Wait a minute...," Jack soon began to notice something familiar about the man too. "Are you Sean Boswell, Han's old friend?"

"You got that right. I haven't seen you since you were about three years old during Han's second funeral," Sean remembered. "What are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"I'm in the foreign exchange student program. I'm living with Rikiya over there and his family for three months. Speaking of which, here he comes now," Jack said as Rikiya comes towards them with the people he was talking to.

"Jack, there you are. I see you've already met my boss, Sean. This is Earl and this is Reiko," Rikiya introduced the two people he was talking to, a man and a woman. Jack high-fived and shook hands with both of them. At that moment, Sean's girlfriend, Neela, and their friend, Twinkie, came in.

"Hey, man. Who's the kid?" Twinkie asked Sean.

"This is Jack, Dominic Toretto's nephew," Sean introduced Jack.

"You mean that bald friend of Han's who you helped kill his killer?" Twinkie asked Sean. "Oh, yeah. You were that toddler kid from the funeral," he started to remember. "I know what you need, kid. I have the latest iPhone 7 with a hell lot more apps than the iPhone 6. How much should I put you down for?" Twinkie continued his vending ways.

"First of all, I already have an iPhone I'm perfectly happy with. And second of all, I'm not stupid. I know there is no iPhone 7...yet. So, no thanks," Jack refused Twinkie's offer which made everybody else laugh.

"He's got you there, Twinkie," Neela pointed out as she laughed.

"That's Twinkie," Sean re-introduced him. "Always trying to make quick yen" he joked.

"What kind of name is Twinkie?" Jack asked. "No offense," he quickly added not wanting to be rude.

"The kind you get when you get addicted to the Twinkie snacks as a kid," Twinkie jokingly explained.

"And this is my girlfriend, Neela," Sean introduced as she and Jack shook hands. And then much to the surprise of Jack, emerging from the dark shadows is the girl that he was looking at in school today. But instead of her school uniform, she is dressed in a black tank top, jeans, and high-top sneakers.

"Oh, this is Neela's cousin, Ava," Sean introduced the girl. "Ava, this is..."

"Jack O'Conner," Ava said already beating Sean to it leading to confusing looks.

"We're in the same class together," Jack explained for her. "Though I didn't know her name, so thanks," Jack said to which Ava responded with laughter.

"So Jack, since you know so much about cars, you want a job here? I can get you one here," Sean offered.

"I'm only here for three months," Jack argued but with an amused look on his face.

"Then we better make these three months count," Sean said which brought Jack to a full smile on his face.

"Count me in then," Jack answered. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow after school," Sean replied.

"Oh, Jack, we better get on home. My mom will kill us if we don't get started on our homework," Rikiya reminded Jack.

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you guys and see you tomorrow," Jack called out as he and Rikiya rushed their way home. Ava then noticed him waving and smiling at her and she reciprocated the same way.

"So, he is the cute boy from school you were talking about," Neela teased her cousin who was still staring at him.

"Shut up," Ava replied still not taking her eyes off him.


End file.
